Disgaea Cursed Rebirth
by Surviving Devil
Summary: A tale of an overlord, angel, and the human they inhabit. A remake of Disgaea Cursed Insert, a self insert story that I wrote six years ago.


**S/N: So...I went back and reread my old story, Disgaea Cursed insert...I'm embarassed to say that I wrote that. Now five years later, I'm going to attempt to rewrite it. A lot of it will probably change, though the overall plot will remain the same. I hope that you'll join me again, through my curse.**

Disgaea Cursed Rebirth

Chapter one

"Damn, I mumbled under my breath. Flonne had just taken down most of my team in a single attack. It was to be expected though, the only two that I had three characters over level one-hundred, those being Valvatorez, Desco, and Axel.

A couple of seconds later, when it should have taken me back to the title screen, it took me to something different. _"Would you like to become the savior of another world?"_ It said. I stared at the tv, confused. I'd lost before, and never seen this scene. I remember thinking, _maybe it's only if you lose to Flonne._ There were two options. Yes or No.

I didn't think my answer would change my whole life.

I clicked yes. My vision almost instantly blurred. I tried to fight it, to stay standing. I couldn't say anything, as my body fell to the ground. There was something on the tv. My vision was blurred to bad, I couldn't see features of it, besides the fact it was a face. I was engulfed by darkness.

I felt like I was floating slowly down.

"So you've answered the call," A calm feminine voice said. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"What happened?" I said. I tried to look around, but I wasn't able to move.

"You answered my call, to save a world. A mere child by your worlds standards."

"I don't get what you mean."

"You chose to be the savior of a world. Simple as that. You no longer have any choice over your fate. You're in my hands now." She laughed. A much more sinister voice did as well. Her laugh stopped.

"You think he's in your hands?" It laughed. "Instead of saving where ever this fucking world is, you've doomed it."

"This presence...you're not human?"

"No shit, bitch!" The other voice laughed. I couldn't speak. There was pain jumping around in my head.

I was surrounded by light. At first I couldn't see or hear anything. Slowly my vision came back, followed by my hearing.

"I actually summoned something?" I heard a surprised voice ask. I turned towards the sound of the little girls voice, seeing a small child, with pink hair tied up into a pony tail, with bat-like wings sticking out.

The pain in my head stopped, as I shakely got into my own to feet.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"Adell! I summoned someone!" She shouted out, happily. Just who the hell was she? She looked familliar, but I couldn't quite place it. That name too. Adell she said. I'd heard it before.

A man came running around the corner. He had firey red hair, along with two scars on his cheeks. He had a white collared shirt on, with both sleeves pulled off. I stared at him for a minute. Adell...Disgaea 2.

"This has to be a dream," I said, as I fell back onto the ground. I was gripping my head. Pain flashed through it again for a second.

"You're not dreaming," He said, as he knelt down beside me. He offered his hand to me. I took it, quickly. He pulled me up easily. "My sister, Hanako, who wasn't supposed to be practicing magic," He gave her a slight glare. "Aciddently summoned you. Sorry."

There was no way that this was happening. It couldn't be. Any minute now I'd wake up...except I wasn't. I pinched myself and felt pain. "This...isn't a dream," I mumbled.

"That's what I tried to tell you. Why did you think it was?"

"I've seen this world though a video game," I told him. I didn't know why I told him the truth.

"I've heard people in other worlds being able to see into other worlds. That could have been what happened." I looked at him, surprised that he was so willing to accept it.

"I'm gonna need a minute." I started walking away. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Take you time, I know it's a lot to take in."

I was only a few minutes away, when I felt a sharp pain in my head. My vision went dark for a second. It felt like something ripped out of my head. I felt blood running down my face as I collapsed onto the ground. I was breathing heavy. There was a throbbing pain throughout my body. I sat there for a few minutes, as I let the pain subside. I reached my hands up, feeling horns protruding out of my head.

 _Adell's world...humans turn into demons. How could I forget?_ I thought.

" _You do seem to have a bad memory,_ " Came back another voice in my head. I jumped in surprise. _"Wait, you can hear me?_ " The voice questioned.

 _...Yes?_ I thought. I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

" _That's unexpected. Maybe a side effect? I'll need to study this. How does your body feel now?_ " She asked me.

I moved my body. I felt so much lighter. Strength seemed the pulsate through my body. _It feels...much better?_

" _How does it feel better?"_ The voice, it was the female voice from before, I realized.

 _It feels lighter, and so strong. I feel like I could take on anything without breaking a bone._ I told her.

" _I'll keep that in mind."_

 _Why are you in my head?_

" _It was the best way to keep an eye on the situration. Honestly you shouldn't be able to hear me. Maybe it's a side effect of turning into a demon?"_

I left it as that. I got off of the ground, almost feeling like I was floating. I checked my back the best I could, hoping that I'd gotten wings. I thought it would've been badass if I had, but sadly I hadn't.

There was a pond nearby. I walked over to it, washing off my face the best I could. My eyes, which were originally the left eye being blue and the right eye being brown. Now though, they were a light red. I frowned, I liked how my eyes use to be.

I started walking to where I knew Adell would be. I just had a feeling. I reached to my side, feeling something there. I looked down, surprised. How had I not noticed a sword there? It appeared to be a western style sword. I took it out of the sheath, seeing that the blade was a bright shiny iron.

I resheathed it, before continuing. I went around a house, spotting Adell standing around next to his father. I stood back, if I remembered correctly this is where he would get the generic teammates that they always gave out at the begining of the game. What was it again? A warrior, skull mage, and Cleric.

A portal opened up, with a red skull walking out. He had snow white hair and dull red eyes. There was a smirk on his face. "This is Clive, he's quite profincient in fire magic," Adell's dad said.

The portal remained open as another person walked out. It was a man with brown hair and a red bandana tied around his forehead. He was shirtless with an axe at his side. "This is the Sabre the groups leader." He glanced over at me.

He stared for a second, as if studying me. I tilted my head at him, confused before he looked away. A blonde haired woman wearing a plain brown dress stepped out of the portal next. She had a bow at her side, with a quil filled with arrows around her back.

"Treya, the healer. Not going to get to far without one of those," Adell's dad laughed. I took a step forwards expecting the portal to close after her. But it didn't, instead someone else stepped out.

A woman with a shoulder length green hair stepped out of it. She had pale skin and bright red eyes. What surprised me more then her stepping out of the portal was her outfit. Her top only covered her breasts were two belts, tightly tied across them. She had shorts on her lower body, and knee high greaves. She held a spear at her side.

"This is Treya's sister, Freya," The warrior, Sabre said. "She wanted to join in, so we let her. I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all," Adell's dad said, before walking away. I walked up behind Adell. He glanced back at me. A saw a glint of sadness in his eyes as he saw me. He noticed the horns probably. He most likely didn't think about it either.

"You care if I tag along as well?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Why not," I said, smirking. "Not like it'll effect all that much, plus you could always use more help." He nodded.

"Sure."

"Besides, I know more of what I'm doing then Rozalin."

"How do you kno-"

"Remember, video game," I said.

"I guess that's proof to what you said."

It wasn't then till I actually looked at my clothing. I had so much on my mind that I hadn't even noticed it. It wasn't the jeans and shirt that I had been wearing. It was a dark black cloak, with white armor under it. On my hands were two cloth fingerless gloves, one black and the other white. I pushed my hair back, out of my eyes. It came down to the back of my neck.

 _Interesting outfit._ I thought.

" _I thought you would like it, from peering into your memories,_ " The voice in my head said.

 _What the hell can I call you?_ I asked, ignoring what she said. It was quiet for a second.

" _I'm Zade,"_ She said plainly.

 _I'd introduce myself as well, but since you can peer into my memories apparently, that would be worthless, wouldn't it._

" _That would be correct,"_ I could hear the smirk on her face.

We'd started walking with Rozalin leading us to her "father". Sabre came up beside me.

"I'm Sabre, you?" He asked plainly.

"James. I was a human from the human world. I somehow got summoned here," I explained.

"So just by chance?"

"That I'm here? Yea. Why?" I asked.

"You...look like someone I use to know," He explained. "He was defeated a long time ago and no ones seen him since. The sense I get from looking at you is also the same."

"Weird, well I'm only sixteen and I've lived in the human world my whole life till this point, so I'm not him." He glanced me over and nodded.

"He was defintely stronger then you, but demons ca-"

"Was a human till today. Curse here turns humans into demons," I stated plainly.

"I don't see why you seem to be so interested in him," Clive said as he walked up. "I don't sense much of anything from him. Nothing special at all."

Sabre ignored him. "What about your title?"

"Title?" It was my turn to question.

"In most worlds, if you weren't in a world that already has titles, once you enter them you'll have a piece of paper with your title on it. Depending on what you do, it might change," Sabre explained.

I gave him a confused look, before reaching into my pocket. I felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out and read it out loud.

"Angel's Chosen?" My confusion must have been obvious.

"You don't know why you would have that title?"

"No I don't." Sabre nodded.

"Don't worry about it then. I'm sure your title will change as we fight against Zenon."

"Not always though," Clive said. "Some people carry theirs for the rest of their lives." With that, he walked forward leaving Sabre and me behind. Silence fell over us as we continued walking.

 _Zade, do you know anything about why my title is Angel's Chosen?_ I asked her.

" _What would make you think that?"_

 _I'm sure you can put two and two together like I have._

" _What is it going to change if I happen to be one?"_ She inquired.

I thought about it for a minute, would it really change anything?

 _Nothing, but I'm a curious person._

" _I've noticed from your memories."_ She was silent for a bit. _"I'll tell you tonight."_

Apparently in the time that I had been distracted with Zade in my head, we had stumbled across some prinnies. They looked like they were ready to fight. There were seven of them in total, just like us. I pulled out my sword, pointing it in front of me.

I gripped it tightly. A prinny made a move towards me, taking out two swords out of it's messanger bag. It slashed at me, which I was able to quickly block. I took a step forward, bringing my sword down.

It used both of it's in an cros block, stopping my sword. I quickly stepped back, withdrawing my sword. I span, using the momentum to slash at the prinny. It panicked and stepped back. I caught the edge of one of it's swords. It flew out of it's...flipper?

In the next instant, I took a step forward, thrusting the blade straight into it's body. I pulled the blade out, letting the prinny drop to the ground. I turned around the battlefield. I could see that everyone else had taken out the one that they had been going against. Freya held a spear, and there was clearly blood on her face.

She looked excited. Clive was smirking while he stood above the still burning body of a prinny. Sabre and Treya were eyeing both of them carefully. Rozalin looked pale, like I assumed I did too. It was the first time that either of us had killed anyone, that I was sure.

I knew I would have to get use to it, but it felt unreal that I had just killed someone.

" _Don't worry about it. There are sometimes things that have to be done. No matter what you had done, it would have been you or him. It's only natural for a human, or a demon, to put their own life before someone else. Especially in an instant where your life was on the line too."_

 _I know...it just feels weird._ She left it at that, and didn't say anymore. I didn't want to say that there was some kind of thrill to it. That I found it exhilarating, as well as unnerving.

Freya looked at me for a second, before looking away. She didn't bother to wipe the blood away from her face. We regrouped in the middle of the battlefield.

"I have to say, while your fighting style looked a bit rough, you got the job done," Sabre said. "In the end that's what matters." He looked at my face. "You'll get use to the after effects of battle after a while. It'll come second nature to take someone else's life that way."

"I'm...worried about that." He nodded.

"That's a good thing to be worried about in all honesty. If you become to frozen to it, who's to say you won't become a monster like any of us."

I didn't respond. I wasn't sure if I should.

We walked for another couple of hours, with nothing of note really happening. We had set up tents, with each of us getting our own. I was glad someone had thought of that, and brought them somehow. If it wasn't for whoever did it, I would have had to sleep on the ground.

I was sitting down in my tent when I remember what Zade had said earlier.

 _You said you'd tell me if you were an angel._ I said.

" _Let me get everything ready,"_ She said. In an instant, I wasn't in my tent anymore, but instead was in a foggy forest. I looked around, only seeing trees, that looked to have been darkened by dusk, but there wasn't a single light in the sky that I could see.

The fog was thick enough to obscure vision, but only a bit. I could see someone standing.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around. It had to be Zade. I knew it had to be. The timing was to perfect for it to have been anyone else.

"This area is a power of mine. I refer to it as a mindscape," Came Zades reply, as she stepped closer to me.

Her face was pale, which made her long black hair stand out even more. She had on a plain white robe, that was closed on the front. Out of her back, I could see two pure white wings that pushed out from her body. It looked like if she wanted to, she could wrap herself in them, and completely obscure herself.

"What is it though?"

"Think of it as a physical representation of your subconscious. Because I opened up a pathway for myself and you, you'll be able to come here whenever you wish."

I took a step towards her, looking around. "Does it all look like this?"

"Correct. This is how your mind chose to represent itself."

"Do you have any other abilities?"

"Of course. Everyone is born with at least one, it's just a matter of finding out what it is. I have two."

"Do you know what mine is?"

"That I don't. They can range from almost anything. I heard that there's an overlord in another realm that could triple his size entirely by himself with the use of his ability."

"...Why me?" I asked her.

"Why you what?"

"Why did you chose me. There were probably so many better people that you could have."

"You answered the call, and I judged you perfect for the job. As simple as that." She looked away from me. "Now if you excuse me, I have something I need to do. You're free to enter here whenever you want now, I've made sure of that. Just keep in mind that you'll be asleep in the real world, so completely defenseless."

She vanished into the fog. I looked around for a second, before deciding I was going to try and go back. I thought about it for a second, realizing that she hadn't told me how to do that.

 _If she didn't tell me, it was probably something easy to do._ I thought...after a second I realized how weird it is to think inside your own mind, and questioned how something like that was even possible. I let it drop, not wanting to get a headache trying to comprehend it.

I tried willing myself to leave. My body tingled as if the entire thing had been numb. As the feeling went away, I opened my eyes, seeing that it was now completely night and that the tent was dark. I took of my cloak, noticing a couple blood spots on it, I'd probably had to clean it, or get a new one when we got back to Adell's town.

I couldn't think of the name, but I didn't pay that much mind, I was forgetful afterall. Next was the armor and fingerless gloves. I was wearing a plain black cloth shirt and pants underneath all of it, surprisingly. I stuck all of that, and my sword in the corner of the tent, while I laid out a sleeping bag for me to sleeps in. I climbed into it, and went to sleep without another thought.

 **S/N: So what do you guys think of it? Please review! I honestly think it's a lot better then the original (or at least better written.), but I would like to know all of your opinions on it as well. The one thing that really feels weird to me is writing this with the version of me that is still 16. Really doesn't feel like I started the original that long ago.**


End file.
